Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (Créditos)
PAGINA EN CONSTRUCCION Actores: Protagonistas: *William Shatner: Almirante / Capitán James Tiberius Kirk *Leonard Nimoy: Capitán Spock *DeForest Kelley: Doctor Leonard McCoy Co-Protagonistas: *James Doohan: Comandante Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *George Takei: Teniente Comandante Hikaru Sulu *Walter Koenig: Teniente Pavel Andreievich Chekov *Nichelle Nichols: Teniente Comandante Nyota Uhura *David Warner: St. John Talbot *Laurence Luckinbill: Sybok Elenco: *Harve Bennett: Almirante Robert Bennett *Cinthia Blaise: Jóven Amanda Grayson *Todd Bryant: Capitán Klaa *Charles Cooper: General Korrd *Cynthia Gouw: Caithlin Dar *Beverly Hart: Clérigo *Rex Holman: J'Onn *George Murdock: "Dios" *Bill Quinn: David McCoy *Carey Scott: Joven Spock (no acreditado) *Melanie Shatner: Paje *Jonathan Simpson: Jóven Sarek *Mike Smithson: Timonel Klingon (no acreditado) *Steve Susskind: Hombre de Campo *Spice Williams: Vixis Coordinador de Dobles: *Glenn R. Wilder Dobles: *Gregory Barnett: Doble de Leonard Nimoy *Ken Bates *David Burton *David Richard Ellis *Linda Fetters *James M. Halty *Freddie Hice *Thomas Huff *Joyce McNeal *Tom Morga *Frank Orsatti *Don Pulford: Doble de William Shatner *Air Randall *Bruce Wayne Randall *R.A. Rondell *Tom Wetterman *Scott Wilder *Dick Ziker Escritores: Basado en "Star Trek" creado por: *Gene Roddenberry Historia Original: *Harve Bennett *David Loughery *William Shatner Guión: *David Loughery Supervisor de Guión: *Marion Tumen Producción: Producción Ejecutiva *Ralph Winter Consultor Ejecutivo *Gene Roddenberry Producción *Harve Bennett Co-Producción: *Mel Efros Productor Asociado: *Brooke Breton Casting: *Bill Shepard Mánager de Producción: *Mel Efros Asistentes de Producción: *Judy Biggs *Deborah L. Campbell *James Collins *Wendell Johnson Dirección: Dirección General: *William Shatner Primer Asistente de Dirección: *Douglas E. Wise Segundo Asistente de Dirección: *Burt "Skip" Burman *George Fortmuller Director de Fotografía: *Andrew Laszlo Director Segunda Unidad: *Robert Carmichael Operador de Cámara: *Philip Caplan Edición: *Peter E. Berger Asistente de Edición: *John Haggar *George C Villaseñor Aprendiz de Edición: *Christopher E. Bennett Aprendiz de la DGA: *Paul F. Schlichting Corte de Negativo: *'Reel People, Inc.' Sincronización de Color: *Bob Raring Música y Sonido: Música: *Jerry Goldsmith *Alexander Courage (Tema de Serie "Star Trek") Música Adicional: *Dan Kuramoto (Tema: "The Moon is a Window to Heaven") Orquestador: *Arthur Morton Edición de Música: *Ken Hall Mezcla de Grabación: *Bruce Botnick *'Record Plant Scoring' Supervisor de Sonido: *Mark Mangini Edición de Sonidos: *Wayne Allwine *Ron Bartlett *Michael J. Benavente *Ken Dufva *John Dunn *David Lee Fein *Warren Hamilton Jr. *Solange S. Schwalbe *David Spence *David A. Whittaker Creación de Efectos de Sonido: *Alan S. Howarth *John P. Grabación de Efectos de Sonido: *Greg Curda *Ken J. Johnson *David Moreno Asistente de Edición de Sonidos: *Destiny Borden *Angie Luckey *Sonny Pettijohn Grabación de Sonidos: *Scott Austin *J.D. Ward Mezcla de Sonidos: *Gary Alexander *Doug Hemphill *Chris Jenkins *David M. Ronne Microfonista: *John B. Schuyler Equipos de Sonido: *Stewart D. McDonald Jr. Editores ADR: *Andrew Patterson *Bill Voigtlander Arte: Diseñador de Producción: *Herman Zimmerman Coordinador de Producción: *Valerie Mickaelian Kucera Auditoría de Producción: *Don Petrie Asistentes de Auditoría de Producción: *Tony Criscione *Marie Elder Dirección de Arte: *Nilo Rodis-Jamero Asistentes de Dirección de Arte: *Anthony Brockliss *Sandy Veneziano Diseño de Set: *Antoinette J. Gordon *Richard McKenzie *Andrew Neskoromny *Ronald Wilkinson Diseño de Vestuario: *Nilo Rodis-Jamero Guardarropa (Hombres): *John D. Bronson *Joseph Markham *Raymond Phelps Guardarropa (Mujeres): *Sue Moore Peinados: *Hazel Catmull *Donna Barrett Gilbert Maquillaje: *Jan Alexander *Allan A. Apone *Ronald Blancaflor (no acreditado) *Ellis Burman *Jeff Dawn *Wes Dawn *Katalin Elek *Edouard F. Henriques *John Rolf Keppler *Michael Mills *Kenny Myers *Brian Wade Coordinador de Construcción: *Dick Bayard Encargado de Construcción: *John Matheson Decoración de Set: *John M. Dwyer Encargado de Utilería: *Don Hulett *Kurt V. Hulett *Eric Moore Efectos Especiales: Supervisores de Efectos Especiales: *Mike Edmonson *Michael Wood Efectos Especiales: *John McLeod *Mike Reedy Efectos Visuales: Producción General: *'Associates & Ferren' Supervisor de Efectos Visuales: *Bran Ferren Coordinador de Efectos Visuales: *Eric Angelson Mánager General: *James Shelly Asistente de Producción: *Patricia Barry Agente de Compra: *Susan Le Ber Asistente Sr. Ferren: *Susan Coursey Unidad de Efectos en Vivo: Fotografía: *Tom Weston *Frost Wilkinson Asistente de Fotografía: *Bruce Vaughn Operador de Cámara: *Phil Gosiewski Ingeniero Mecánico: *Ken Wisner Fabricación Mecánica: *Phil Cullem *Bob Kohut Ingeniería Eléctrica: *Paul Jordan *Seth Nathanson *Eric Stich Técnicos Electricistas: *Miles Ambrose *Bob Francis *John Frith Supervisor Proyectos Especiales: *Clint Hope Ingeniero de Computación: *Nick Baum *Otto Leichliter *Ron Webster Manager de Equipamiento: *Chester Hartwell Archivo de Film: *Kinnereth Ellentuck Soporte de Proyección de Proceso: *Alan D. Webb Unidad de Modelos: Supervisor de Control de Film y Animación: *Peter Wallach Productor de Control de Film y Animación: *Edward Lee Rapp Diseño e Iluminación de Fotografía Modelos: *Michael Sullivan Jefe de Fotografía Control de Film: *Jack Riedel Operador de Cámara Control de Film: *Robert Lyons Producción Ejecutiva: *Michael Faerman Mánager Unidad de Modelos: * Rachel A. Drapkin Mánager de Control de Film: *Peterson Tooke Coordinador Unidad de Modelos: *Paul Michael Clemente Modelista Senior: *David V. Mei Modelista: *Michael Tabacco Asistente de Modelismo: *Valentine Vignes Fabrica de Modelos: *Daniel Nauke Jefes Técnicos de Iluminación: *John Gaeta *Michael Gerzevitz Construcción de Set: *Michael Kellough Soporte de Control de Film: *Thomas Quinn Coordinador Optico: *Noel Sheinberg Supervisor 2D: *Susan Trembly Operadores de Cámara Animación: *David Bruce *David Drapkin Artistas 2D: *Maria Konwicka *Veronica E. Lesser *Liz Wassel Detalles y Gráficos: *Tim Zach Nuevos Modelos de Bases Estelares Diseñados por: *Gregory Jein, Inc. Unidad de Optica: Supervisor Optico: *Dick Swanek Senior de Fotografía Optica: *Robert Rowohlt Fotografía Optica: *Robert Schulze Senior de Composición Optica: *John Alagna Composición Optica: *Louis Goold *Don Nolan *Tom Snowden Senior de Sincronización de Color: *Mitch Wilson Supervisor de Animación Efectos: *Dick Rauh Senior de Animación Efectos: *Michael Ventresco Animación de Efectos: *Valerie Baiardi Senior de Fotografía de Animación: *Gregory Harker Impresión de Precisión: *Eddie Stewart *Stewart Brown Títulos y Opticas *Westheimer Company Barry Hyman *Video Concept Engineering, Inc. *Peter Kiran Pinturas Mate: *Illusion Arts, Inc. *Syd Dutton Fotografía Pinturas Mate: *Marc Sawicki Recomposición de Stock Optico: *Industrial Light & Magic. Secuencia de Alpinismo en Yosemite: Producción General: *Denali Productions, Inc. Directed by *Robert Carmichael Producer *Stephen J. Ross Climbing Double for William Shatner *Bob Gaines Coordinator *Jim Evans Production Assistant *Susan McCrae First Assistant Climbing Photographer *Rob Sweeney Technical Advisors *Dale Bard *Michael Weis Stunt Riggers *John McCloud *Bernie Pock Climbing Riggers *Paul Sibley *Werner Braun *Jim Bridwell *Bill Russell *Sean Plunkett *Steven Haire *Nadim Melkonian *Troy Johnson *Walter Shipley *Dean Miller Camera Operators *Joe Valentine *Bill Killey Assistant Photographers *Bob Stradling *Lex Dupont Paramedic *Tom Dupont Highest Descender Fall Recorded in the United States *Ken Bates Otros: 'DESDE ACA ES PROVISORIO:' Asistentes: *Ori Seron: Leonard Nimoy *Sylvia Rubinstein: Harve Bennett *Brigette Roux-Lough: Harve Bennett *Rebeca R. Brookshire: Ralph Winter *Susan Sackett: Gene Roddenberry Casting de Voces en Off: *Barbara Harris Administrador de Casting: *Bill Shepard Jefe de Iluminación: *Kal Manning Asistentes de Iluminación: *Lloyd Gowdy *Frank McKane Jefes de Equipamiento: *Tom Jones *Calvin Sterry SubJefes de Equipamiento: *Waverly Smothers *Mike Brooker Coordinador de Equipamiento: *Bart Susman Operador de Plataforma: *Richard Dow Encargado de Pintura: *Ed Charnock, Jr. Pintor: *Jerry Gadette Coordinador de Transporte: *Stu Satterfield Capitán de Transporte: *Ray McLaughlin Mánagers de Locaciones: *Michael Mann *Michael Meehan Fotografías de Producción: *Bruce Birmelin Publicidad: *Andrew Lipschultz Diseño de Títulos: *Dan Curry *Harry Moreau Agradecimientos: *'Monterey Bay Aquarium, Monterey, California' *'Sonidos de Ballenas Jorobadas, Cortesía de Roger Payne y la New York Zoological Society' *'Mark Ferrari y Debbie Glockner-Ferrari de la Humpback Whale Fund' *Howard Weinstein *'Nabisco' *'Apple Computer Company' *'Roy Danchick' *'Department of the U.S. Navy' *'Department of Defense of the United States' **'RADM Charles Reynolds McGrail' **'Capt. Walter Davis' **'Lt. Sandra Stairs' **'Lt. Lee Saunders' **'John Horton' *'USS Ranger' *'Marine Detachment, USS Ranger' *'U.S. Coast Guard, Long Beach' *'U.S. Coast Guard, San Francisco' Empresas: Efectos Opticos Adicionales: *'Westheimer Company' Filmada en: *'Panavision' Color por: *'Technicolor' Sonido: *'Todd-AO' *'Glen Glenn Studios' *'Dolby Stereo' Copyrights: *'Paramount Pictures Corporation' *'Industrial Light & Magic' Categoría: Créditos